Oblitus
Seastorm01's obea for the MacFees }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Silence, Calm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Cold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Ice blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dove |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Into the West (LotR) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Adult |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Rank | Obea |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Pack | MacFees |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To do her job |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | MacFee Camp |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | MacFees |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Singing, snow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Heat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Normal wolf powers, singing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Claws, teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None yet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Listen and you will hear the world." |} |} Appearance: Oblitus is a pure white she-wolf with two black stripes under her eyes. Her eyes are a deep blue and her nose is grey like a dark dove's feather. On each ankle she wears a silver cuff with feathers dangling from the back. When she walks it leaves an unmistakable track. Personality: Oblitus is quiet but a very well respected wolf. at meetings she is usually seen with her head on her paws and her ears perked. She can hear very well and is very good at finding malcadhs. She rarely speaks but when she does you would know she should be a skreeleen Category:MacFees Category:Obeas Category:Wolves Category:Females